Aperture Entanglement
by Mr. Anonymouse Man
Summary: What went on at Aperture Science before the resonance cascade? Click here to find out what went on there and how GLaDOS came to be her cruel self. Feel free to review, flames are welcome... I have a high tolerance for pain.
1. Rivalry

DISCLAIMER: I do not own most of the essential ideals of this particular fan fiction, although that'd sure be awesome though…

June 6 1991_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jeremy sat there on a bench in the blazing hot sun, drinking his recently purchased water that was unreasonably priced, just watching other MIT graduates stroll by him happily. They were the lucky ones, they were the people who found jobs. There was no job that Jeremy was particularly interested in, and knowing he only had two great options didn't make the decision any easier. He was currently at the park attending the annual "Local Community Science and Industry Corporation Festival" which was ,in other words, Black Mesa and Aperture Science battling for more MIT graduates to join there science teams. Booths after booth filled the park and many men in bright white lab coats occupied each of them. The park was now separated into two groups, Black Mesa booths and the other side had Aperture science booths. He had never heard anything good or bad about either company from someone that hadn't already gone full tilt and closed their mind to the other option.

So his now he was left with only a few minutes before the festival ended to find a suiting career for himself and he imagined that all of the good ones were taken. He would hate to be the only MIT graduate with a janitorial job. Jeremy simply gave a large sigh and tilted his head back. When he had lifted it back up, he jolted as he noticed a man staring at him intently with a slight grin on his face. He was a well dressed man, wearing a blue suit and a purple tie, his face though was almost as pale as the moon and just as wrinkly with bright green eyes that glared at him.

"Hello Mister" he put his head down and paused or a moment to think" Springs, it is great to see that you are… available for a special position that I have, er… secured for you" the man croaked.

Jeremy felt his muscles tense up. He felt that he could only sit there and either not pay attention to this mysterious man or take him up on the offer. He decided to listen as the rest of the world seemed to blacken out of his vision.

"Now I bet you are wondering who you might be… working for. Well I can tell that you don't seem to prefer one association to the other so I saw it fit to have you technically be working at both of the… facilities. Instead of giving me a simple yes or no answer I'll just tell you what to do, so you can either do what I say or… take the hard way of life" the man's face turned from a gentle smile into a glaring, evil smirk. "There is a man at the booth furthest to your left, his name is Eli Vance. When you see him ask him if there is any… _special_… positions left… if you do that I will just take that as a 'Yes'" the man informed him. "It will be a long while since we see each other again so, farewell _Dr._ Springs."And just like he came, he shaded out of reality.

Jeremy ran as fast as he could to the end of the line of booths and there he saw him, Eli Vance, he somehow just knew was a middle aged man, maybe in his forties, with a dark yet grey beard. He was sitting on a bench much like the one he had just been on eating a piece of cake. Jeremy rushed over to talk to him.

"Are you Dr. Eli Vance?" he blurted out in-between breathes.

" Um yes" Eli said in confusion.

"Do you possibly know if there is any special positions left?" Jeremy exhaled.

"You must be Jeremy" Eli stated.

"Okay… What do we do now?" Jeremy asked although the man seemed to be as oblivious as he was.

" I think he wanted you to sign up for a job."

"At Black Mesa?"

"No, Actually, at Aperture Laboratories." said Eli.

"Why would, um, _he_ tell me to come here if you want me to work at Aperture Science?" Jeremy, confused as ever, asked him.

Eli simply handed him a card with the Black Mesa ensignia and a phone number on it and told him "You'll report back to me whenever you get information on their experiments."

"You want me to be a spy?" Jeremy asked ,in utter disbelief.

"No, _he_ wants you to be a spy, listen I'm about as befuddled as you are, son, but whatever he has us doing seems to be very important, listen if you don't want- " Eli was cut off.

"I'll do it" Jeremy said with more determination than ever. He didn't know why but he seemed to be doing what was right. Without a doubt he knew something great would come from this.

There you have it, the prologue/very first chapter, review if you'd like and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Conpanionship

DISCLAIMER: still the same. No ownage of da portals.

Everything around him was blacker than a cave. The sound of nothing filled the room. He felt suspended in nothingness and as infinite as this strange place was he also felt enclosed, as a worm in the ground. Was this a dream? A beam of light stretched across what seemed to be the ground and the light expanded upward to form a doorway into pure light. From this doorway a faint silhouette of a person formed and enlarged until the figure stepped out of the light engulfed room. It was clear who it is now and Jeremy realizes that he has had this feeling once before. The doorway now closes the exact way it opened and a calm, creepy voice takes the place of the irritating sound of absolutely nothing.

"Why, Hello Doctor Springs," the plainly dressed and elderly man said to him "It is, good to see that you are fully rested and hopefully capably for all that you will encounter today. May I remind you that it is your first day at work and I don't want you being late, and I also expect you to make a good impression on your new co-workers." he moaned to Jeremy " Now, Mister Springs, I wish you all the luck I have to offer, and one more thing, try to not_ disappoint_ me." He said then adjusting his tie to once again disappear from him once again leaving this blank world which soon faded away after him.

Jeremy noticed that he mustn't have been dreaming, for he was standing straight up, dressed and ready to go to work, in fact he was already on the shuttle to Aperture Laboratories. He was standing, holding on to a pole that went from the floor to the top of the bus. There was only one other riding with him, an elderly man who had seemed to have fallen asleep for the ride. The last thing Jeremy remembered doing was signing up for developmental research for Aperture, then he was floating in nothingness, and then he was on the bus. He was in a white lab coat, a blue-collared dress shirt black pants and black shoes and none of these he remembered buying or even seeing them before.

The bus came to a halt and then the driver shouted out "George… GEORGE! Wake up you stupid old man!" Jeremy guessed that the driver was talking to the only other person on the bus. With a couple nudges to the shoulder George was awake and ready to go and without a word to Jeremy or the driver he power walked right off the bus. Jeremy decided to do the same, except without the power walking. He made his way to the front and stepped out to see an amazing sight. Aperture Science, a massive white block of concrete that came from deep under the ground with a large logo on the front and two simple glass doors.

Jeremy went for the push bar on the door but the door swung open by itself an led him into his new workplace. Now he was looking inside the building where everything was either white blue or orange. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business except for a man who was waving a hand and walking toward him fast.

"Hey you must be one of them newer guys, huh?" he asked with excitement and without having to give him an answer he continued "We'll be giving a tour here in a moment so why don't you come meet the rest of the new crew?" he said with somehow even more excitement and he waved a hand at Jeremy telling him to come on over. So he did. There was two men about his age one with dark hair, the other with short blonde hair and then there was…

"Michelle?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"Jeremy is that you?" she responded with a shocked and very loud tone. "Wow! It's been years hasn't it?

"What are you doing here?" he asked her still a bit in shock that she didn't slap him considering their last encounter.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" She yelled, and then Jeremy suddenly remembered that he'd been a lowly douche-bag last time she'd seen her.

"Well I've changed for the better, and I sought out my dream to become a physicist" he said, giving her the long story short "I'm also sorry for the way I had treated you, so if you could ever forgive me –"

"It's fine, you were a bit of an ass but you made up for it" she said with a forgiving smile. 

"Thanks, but what are you doing here exactly?" said Jeremy, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll be doing most of the physical testing of the Aperture Science mechanical equipment, since" she looked around to see if any one was eavesdropping "most of the scientists here couldn't lift a bag of flour" she whispered to him. They laughed and joked for the rest of the tour and by the end he still didn't know where which way was. He got a good feeling about this place but then remembered he was there to spy and not for actual work. Now he felt like an ass again for, well being a traitor to these great people. He had no time for feeling sorry for them and he had work to accomplish.

Jeremy headed to the room he would be working in. The whole room was in a corner in a hallway with two more glass walls to finish it off. It was about the size of the classrooms he'd been in at MIT. Inside there was the two men he had seen before during the tour who were also new to the program both looking at some papers on one of the many desks that were squeezed next to the walls and only four in the center. Jeremy too a seat at one of the center tables and looked outside to see what looked like a regular office, with cubicles, printers and plenty of people bustling around franticly. He then looked down onto the desk to see a paper with drawings of elaborate cubes and scribbling all around it. He had to squint his eyes to see what was written, and even then he couldn't make it out. Before he could read the first word the door was busted open by a high heeled shoe and before seeing the rest of the person who was interrupting the silence he saw a load of boxes being carried by her along with several bags including one being held by her mouth.

"Hey guy, could I get a hand here?" she said in a slightly irritated and muffled tone.

Jeremy sprung up from his seat to help the woman who was struggling with what smelled like delicious pastries. "Here let me help you with those" he said, grabbing two of the large boxes from her arms and setting them down onto the desk over the sheet of paper with the cube drawings. When Jeremy turned around he swore he could hear songs playing in the back of his head, for there was a awe striking sight in front of him.

Read n' Review!


	3. Reasoning

DISCLAIMER: I has no portals

She was magnificent, simply put. With her bright blonde hair, her cutely askew glasses that sat upon her beautiful face, and her perfectly pale skin she instantly lit up the room. He couldn't help but stare into those deep blue eyes that peered at him awkwardly "Oh, uh yeah the bags!" said Jeremy, almost oblivious to the fact of his awkwardness. He plucked the bags from the inside of her arms and set them down on the desk next to the two large boxes that contained cakes. She then took the two bags in her hands and sat them next to the ones he had set down then took the one hanging by her mouth out to place them aside along with the others. The room was more silent than the nothingness he was floating in earlier today. Then she finally spoke up after giving him one more glance and a small smile.

"Alright, so you guys must be part of the new gang so, to welcome all of you I brought us some snacks!" she stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice "Is this everybody?" she asked seemingly hoping for more people to join their 'gang'. She received only a shrug from one of the two furthest from her. "I'm gonna go… check" she said and with a quick turn around she was out of the door she recently pushed aside. Jeremy realized that he was then sweating immensely, and probably blushing also, so he silently walked out of the room to find the nearest bathroom.

On his way to the unknown location to the restroom he spotted a man wearing a dark blue jump suit, and a bright red baseball cap holding on to a mop, probably a custodian who seemed to be looking around for someone or something. Right as Jeremy looked at him once again just to make sure he wasn't doing anything dangerous, the man seemed to be looking directly at him and waving his arm for Jeremy to come to him. Jeremy looked around just to make sure the janitor was waving at him and he indeed was. Jeremy swiftly walked to the man still wondering what he wanted.

"Are you Doctor Springs?" the man asked in a quiet and suspicious voice.

"Uh…yes that's me, can I help you?" he asked in reply.

"You better come with me" he said in the same whispering voice, then he noticed Jeremy's clueless expression on his face "Let's just say we're here for the same reason". Jeremy nodded to comply. The custodian led him to a door randomly in the side of the wall that was labeled 'Construction workers and custodians allowed" in all caps. The man swung open the door and held his arm out signaling for Jeremy to go ahead of him. He was led into a strange hallway lit with dim, reddish-orange light. The hall had cages for walls that were to protect the many pipes that were beyond them. He walked in then the man soon followed, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, I've got this whole entire place mapped out." The man stated to Jeremy who had no idea what was going and as he also pulled out a tiny flash drive "The room you're going for is number three seventy-one…" he was cut off by a flood of questions.

"Okay, who the hell are you, what am I doing in this damn hallway and what in the name of fuck are you talking about?" Jeremy blurted out with a bit of frustration.

"I'm Kyle, we can't exactly discuss this shit on a podium in front of all the staff, and we're discussing the plan, for the thing, that we're doing" said Kyle answering all of Jeremy's questions in sequence.

"Okay, thank you that clears a lot of this up, but what do exactly mean by 'the plan'?" he asked Kyle.

"I don't know!" Kyle shouted "There's something in that room that the dude wants you to get, I don't know what it is and I don't need to know so just take whatever might be in that room an get out!"

"So you talked to that guy too?" Jeremy asked in a soft tone, even mentioning that man made his hair stand on edge.

"Yeah it was … weird" he replied as an awkward moment took place in the dim hallway.

Jeremy decided to break the pause "Listen let's just do what we have to and be done with this whole mess".

"Alright, well in this flash drive there are several possibilities to getting into that room which is pretty heavily guarded, and only few scientists are allowed in, so either go with one of the suggestions or start working on an important project so you can move in and out of there easily" said Kyle, who was now calmed down.

"Sounds great" said Jeremy "Well, I better get back before they start looking for me". Kyle simply nodded and opened the door to look and make sure the cost was clear and when it was he practically shoved Jeremy into the plain white office and closed the door behind him.

By the time he found his way back to the glass room it was filled with many more scientists than before. He managed to squeeze in and everyone was mingling with each other and had a plate and fork eating a piece of cake which, sadly, there was no more of. Everyone seemed to be having their own elaborate conversation except for one person, who was sitting at the corner all by themselves, either writing or drawing on something. Jeremy made his way to the corner and peered over their shoulder to see their art. On the paper that lay in front of them there was an elaborate drawing of a cube. Jeremy's train of thought was interrupted by a sweet, soft voice.

"Err, do you mind, sir?" the blonde haired, blue eyed woman asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry, that's a really awesome cube you drew there. Did you draw the ones on the middle desk also?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, they're all just kind of little doodles I drew" she responded.

"Doodles?" he said while he picked up the piece of yellow loose-leaf looking at the professionally drawn cubes in shock "That's much, much more than a doodle, this is friggin' art!"

She gave a small laugh "Thanks, but I could do much better if I actually tried."

"If you actually tried you'd be making millions" Jeremy stated positively with a big smile.

They talked for about another hour about art, technology, and even politics, eventually learned her name was Stacy, and then it was time to announce the big project to the new science team. She made her way to what seemed to be the front of the room and stood up on one of the desks, and since the attention was now focused on the crazy lady in the front, she could now make her announcement.

"So I bet most of you are wondering what our new project is going to be" She said excitingly to the crowd. We are going to be working on an advanced form of electronic brain function!" everyone was wondering whether or not to believe her or take her seriously. They were all new to their field of work and the expected us to create a new innovation for computer technology?

"Not only that, but we also get to make it into a genetic life form and disk operating system!" She practically squealed with excitement that seemed to overflow in her body. "So next thing tomorrow we get to have a jumpstart on this new project! So go home and get a good night sleep, cause you're sure as heck are gonna' need it!"


	4. Science

DISCLAIMER: Need I say more?

Just for you all to know this will be from someone else's POV so the narration is her and her thoughts so…yeah

The sound of the strange tune on the radio pierced her ears as the woman buried her head deep into the covers once again. She remembered nothing that could possibly drag her out of the comfort of the soft cushiony pillow and the warmth of her blankets, because it was there, and nowhere else, that she was happy. She had no worries, no pain, no people to be bothered by and nothing to be disappointed by. She heard a faint whisper in the corner of the room. She lye in her bed not knowing if she was even awake, now staring at the blank white ceiling of her room. The soft voice echoed and echoed somehow getting louder. She managed to cover her ears to drain the voice out but this did not work. The voice now filled the room and her heart began to race faster and faster. The voice was now to the point to where it was screaming. Screaming "Science" right into the pain stricken ears of the woman. In terror she leapt up from her bed and was now shaking from the cold that overwhelmed her body. "I'm up I'm up!" she screamed as tears ran down her face. The voice stopped. It had gotten what it wanted from her. She was now ready for science.

Science waits for no one. That was the woman's motto. She received it from her father as he did from his. The Johnson family has been known for this for as long as she could remember. She loved her father dearly but she always knew he had expected a son, therefore she did all she could do to be like a son to him. She rose every day at six for her father's most favorite thing in the whole world – Science. Almost every day of every year he would take her to work and they would learn and play with how things worked, but he had important business to attend to. Every once in a while she would be taken to a room with several other girls and they would talk and talk about things that weren't fun. They would talk about different problems they had and ways to fix the problem. None of these problems were related to her since she hadn't had any of them. It was called a self esteem fund for girls, from what she remembered her father saying about it.

The woman took a look at her wardrobe. Lab coats, long black skirts and, black shirts with no shoulders and a V-neck filled her entire closet, since she figured that was all she needed for what she did. There were some other articles of clothing also, a couple pairs of pink pajamas and some casual wear that hadn't been touched for a long time. She slipped out of her fuzzy pink pajamas and put on her normal every-day wear and puton her glasses and a metal-plated nametag that read 'Dr. Stacy Johnson'.

She brushed her teeth then made her way to the kitchen. She reached deep into one of the many cupboards and pulled out a box of cereal so she could eat quickly then be on her way to work. Just then a sharp pain filled her head, telling her to skip breakfast… again. Stacy put the box back into the cupboard and went to her sleek, jet-black car that was parked on her driveway as usual. As she took a seat on the leather chair of the car and buckled herself in securely, she pulled down the mirror from the top of the car to examine her face. She looked how she usually did at this time in the morning, her lovely blue eyes ruined by the fact that they were bloodshot and puffy from the tears that had crept down her cheeks. That was no problem, for they would dry up by the time she finished her hour-long drive to work.

After her boring venture into the deep woods of the location she was not at liberty to discuss, Stacy reached her home, Aperture Science. She parked her car in her usual reserved spot, and then she made her way to the front of the building. Before Stacy entered she took a deep breath, as she usually did, just to ensure she was in fact breathing. She had made this mistake once before and went in without breathing for several minutes before passing out. She pushed the door open to see the wonders of the busy workplace.

"Hey there Stacy!" said the secretary at the front in his usual happy tone. She smiled and gave him a wave as she walked by swiftly. She wanted to kill him; then again she wanted to kill half of the damn people in this facility. They were always too damn happy for her liking. She didn't wish misery upon them but if they hide what is truly going through in their head they will never get rid of the pain of their faults. Many people for instance, try to hide the fact that they hated her, which in turn makes them feel the anger inside of them grow larger and larger until they burst out frantically. Stacy had done this before with a personal trainer she once had, named Chell. Stacy tried to hide the fact that she couldn't stand her teaching style, which to her was aggressive and barbaric, and then one day during training she snapped. Stacy tackled Chell to the floor and beat her like she had the punching bags. Good thing she won't ever see her again…

She arrived at her room after walking for about a minute. Inside there were only three people, two women whom were new to the program and Jeremy. Jeremy was again peering at the drawings she had done yesterday, which he seemed to enjoy, unlike herself. He was nice to her, unlike others that seemed to want to flee from her. When she was around Jeremy she seemed to forget about science and science seemed to take a break from ruling her life constantly. Stacy took a moment to stare at him since he wasn't looking. Then she managed to snap out of that trance she had gotten herself into.

She entered the room with an entirely fake smile and greeted everyone "Is everyone ready for lots of science today?" she asked the three people in the room with a peppy tone. The two women just nodded while Jeremy gave her a very real smile. Ideas filled her head. For the GL (genetic life form) she would create an unconventional form of circuitry that would be much like the nervous system. It will have sensory plates that could detect different forms of pressure, heat and even gasses. It would be able to feel human emotion based on the choices of those around it and be able to even think of solutions to problems. This would be a revolution in Science history! First she had to introduce the idea to the board and see if they'll allow them to work on it, but then, the science could be done and maybe she would be at peace with science as well.

There you have it. Review and feel free to ask any questions you may have.


End file.
